


【冰蜜瓜】年少无知

by huanhuan022049



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanhuan022049/pseuds/huanhuan022049





	【冰蜜瓜】年少无知

回到基地的时候天已经全黑了，加丘擦不干净手上的血，那些原本温热的液体被他的替身碰过，全都冻成了坚硬的冰渣。但是这没什么关系。“梅洛尼!”刚跳下机车，他就大喊了一句。往巷子深处跑去。

暗杀组住的地方很寒酸，从外边看过去就像一家修缮简陋的青年旅馆。房间里没开灯，刚进屋加丘就把灯打开，地上的注射枕头，目标的照片还有资料都没有收拾干净，发霉的榻榻米还有劣质被单堆在一边，布满了乱七八糟的污迹。血，精液，流出来的润滑剂，什么都有。这些东西是再好不过的培养基，在拿坡里温暖的气候下很容易就长出霉菌。

他往里面走，忽然看到最里边房间的灯还亮着，蹑手蹑脚就挨了过去。

“哈——？”他拖长了音调，不满地喊道，“你这家伙在干什么呢，没听到老子在喊你吗？”他粗鲁地掰过全身都湿透了的梅洛尼的肩膀，“又磕药了？听得见吗啊你，整天就缩在这个鬼地方……”加丘一边说着，十根手指都收拢了；因为替身的缘故他的体温总是很低，抓住梅洛尼的肩膀就好像有冰凌陷进去。

“加丘，你把我弄疼了。”梅洛尼微笑着说。从他的表情上来看完全察觉不到有痛苦的情绪，但是加丘还是“啊”的一声毛躁地从他身上下来了。

“……不过，我还蛮喜欢疼痛的。”他又补充。

“变态。”加丘忿忿地说道，伸手攥起他半长的金发，两个人粗暴地接吻。梅洛尼的体温也很低。探进口腔的舌头就像一条蛇，冰冷湿软，却奇妙地点燃了欲望。他不喜欢阳光，任务以外深居简出。这样两个人竟然凑在了一起，实在是叫人意外——

你们会把对方冻死的。尤其是在冬天，普罗修特说道。

不会的，加丘在心里想。温暖当然很好，但是会把他的冰化掉。“白色相簿”没有弱点，但是太暖和了，他受不了。

他注意到角落里有个录像机。“这是在挣外快，咱们这里的场景很适合。我就自己弄了，来钱很容易。”梅洛尼率先开口了，他灵巧地解下了加丘的裤子，微笑地看着他的脸，“自慰录像。那些老头子很喜欢，不过我想你也应该喜欢。要看看吗？”

他看过梅洛尼的片子。加丘发誓自己不是故意的，不知道谁把刻好的光盘放在他的床边，然后他就看了。那里边梅洛尼没有露脸，但是他认出了大腿内侧的蛇形纹身。在片子里除了梅洛尼没有别人，他对着加丘——对着所有看这玩意的人张开大腿，卖力地往肉洞里塞进一根尺寸夸张的按摩棒。没有声音，只能看到他的嘴一开一阖，像溺水的人。

那时加丘才十三岁，对性毫无所知。但是当天晚上他就梦遗了。来收床单的还是梅洛尼，他露在眼罩外边的左眼对着加丘饱含深意地一笑。

 

……

“你他妈找揍是不是？!”加丘也不知道自己哪来的那么大的火，下一秒他的拳头几乎就要砸在梅洛尼高挺的鼻梁上。“我对你的屁股没什么兴趣，滚开点。”

“虽然这么说，可你有反应了呢。”梅洛尼恶意地用大腿根在他的裆部上挤压了一下，然后亲上了加丘的嘴。加丘也不甘示弱地亲了回去，粗暴地拉扯着他身上的紧身衣还有长裤，虽然还是十几岁的少年，但是他的力气已经很大了，差点把布料撕碎。梅洛尼没让他继续胡来下去，伸手拿开了他的爪子，自己将衣服脱掉。

“你身上有血。是受伤了吗？”梅洛尼叉开腿，跨坐在加丘身上，居高临下看着他：“真是不小心。

“废话少说。””加丘的手把上他的腰，但是梅洛尼远比他想的还要主动，自己沉下腰，用湿润的穴口吞下了前端。

喂，你这混蛋!加丘急得叫起来，他的经验太少，刚一进去就感觉快不行了，要被梅洛尼榨出精来。好在梅洛尼也知道这个爱炸毛的家伙的底细，轻笑了一声，夹的没那么紧了，只是塌下腰，像蛇那样贴着加丘的髋骨摩擦。

两个小孩儿都瘦，骨头挨着骨头的感觉其实并不好，就好像支着两杆棍子在对顶那样。这一阵子任务比较多，但是两个人能够组队的时候反而少了。时间都是相对的，要真说起来分开也没几天，但总感觉是度日如年。

其实这里不是卧室，是队里共用的休息间。但感觉上来了也顾不上那么多，两个人挤在角落里就真的开始做起来。梅洛尼手搭在他的肩上，撅着屁股，大开大阖地起落，连带着用臀肉去挤压加丘的阳具。烫死了，他吃吃地笑，一边凌乱地喘息着，一边利索地把加丘的裤子全拽下来。

谁知道他是不是真的被顶得上不来气，加丘看他那张漂亮的脸差不多全被乱发遮住，像极了女孩子，忽然情难自制，在梅洛尼没被眼罩挡住的左脸上咬了一口。

他的体温很冷，那道印子却是热的。加丘从小皮肤就是没有血色的白，只有梅洛尼留给他的牙印泛着红，像白纸上落了印泥。做了半天他们底下那根还是很硬，因为梅洛尼喜欢撩拨他，故意让他的肉棒从柔软的后穴里滑了出来夹在大腿根里。灼热的龟头上沾了黏液，在敏感的会阴处滑来滑去，还会碰到囊袋。

“妈的，你这骚货……”汗从加丘的太阳穴旁滴下来，他使劲又蹭了一下梅洛尼的腿根，“别小看我啊混蛋，我可是有所觉悟的……”

“什么觉悟？让我怀孕的觉悟么？”梅洛尼故意问他。两个人不是第一次做了，他小时候在孤儿院里给人调教过，体质敏感，就算这样被一下一下失了轻重地顶着腿根，前端也开始滴出了黏液。

“就是要让你怀孕……”加丘胡乱嚷嚷着，顺着往底下摸去，探进已经为他敞开的后穴。插入的过程异常轻松，这回没费什么力气就捅了进去。他不愿意去想之前梅洛尼已经自己玩过一轮，只当是为了自己才这样的，随即湿热的肉壁就开始吞吃他的阴茎。原本加丘就有点近视，现在又开始一阵一阵头晕目眩，难以自持地到处把梅洛尼给摸遍了，然后嘴含住他的乳头开始舔。

对奶子感兴趣，真是典型的直男思想，梅洛尼暗中了个白眼。说到底他也是男人，被玩弄乳肉其实没什么感觉，但显然加丘很兴奋。他的牙是颇有些锐利的，轻咬上去都会痛，更别说连犬齿都陷入乳晕里的咬法了。

他不仅玩梅洛尼的乳头，还问：“话说你的能力不是能够让女人生产出替身么？我们两个也能有一个小孩……替身小孩。”

梅洛尼专心地用后穴夹着里边那根火热的肉棒，自己玩得心不在焉，潦草答道：“我又不是女的，生不了。”

 

……

“我今天的暗杀对象是一个政客，他有妻子和儿女。”完事以后两个人都累坏了，东倒西歪躺在地板上。加丘年纪要小，爬了几步挨得离梅洛尼更近了，“他们看上去很不错。还住大房子。”

“可你杀了他们。”梅洛尼无情地说道。他磕了药，又不加节制地跟这小孩做了好几次，现在只觉得腰酸腿软，连手指都懒得动一下了。

“我知道!”加丘有些暴躁，“但是我想既然他们有小孩，我们也应该有。”

梅洛尼摇了摇头，“我的替身很容易死的……要是真的你想试的话我可以找个女人帮你生个替身小孩来玩。”

“我才不要那些娘们的孩子。我只想要我和你的。”

两个人大眼瞪小眼，都没说话。最后还是加丘沉不住气，“我说，以后你也不要再拍那些片子了啊。我想办法赚钱，很快我就要过十六岁生日了，到时候我出去赚外快，总有办法弄到钱的……”他声音压低了更多，听着都像是压抑着火焰的冰。“那些人……看到你的那些人，我要把他们的肠子剖出来……用冰戳烂他们的眼睛!”

“加丘，没有人看到我的脸。”梅洛尼说，“卖出去的影像带都被剪辑过。而你，”他停顿了一下，才说，“如果成年了，很容易就会被抓紧局子里的。到时候没人赎你出来……”

知道了知道了!加丘不耐烦地打断他的话，把像滩烂泥一样的梅洛尼从地上拽起来，架着他到浴室里去。刚打开热水，花洒喷出的水雾就兜了两人满头满脸。“靠，”加丘骂了一句，他们自己的生活就够乱套了，哪里还记得换洗衣服放到哪儿去了。

水把梅洛尼的金发也淋湿了，他满不在乎地一只脚踩在浴室的凳子上，把手指伸进后穴里，一边把被射在里边的精液掏出来，一边说，反正天气也不是很冷，待会裸着出去就好了。加丘想骂他一句变态，但是看到那些几乎要干结成块的白浊液体一点点沿着梅洛尼细长的指尖，顺着他的腿流下来，忽然一句话都说不出来了。

他拿着花洒，帮梅洛尼冲洗身体。廉价香波的味道充斥着两人的鼻腔，但是能搓起很多细白的泡沫，加丘看着粘在梅洛尼金发上的泡泡，忽然想起了新娘头上的花环。

“你怎么不洗？”梅洛尼突然问他。

加丘回过神来，打了一个惊天动地的喷嚏。许多泡泡都被震碎了。“喂，我说。”这一点都不酷，他讪讪地抹了一把鼻子，“今天我射了那么多进去，下次咱俩合作的时候，你会不会背地里用娃娃脸生我的孩子啊。”

奇怪的执着。梅洛尼只是笑着，“说不定老天可以给我们一个机会呢。”他说道。


End file.
